Teddy bear (Fallout 4)
(clean) }} A teddy bear is a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics A teddy bear is a child's toy shaped like a little bear made from soft fabrics and stuffing used for play and comfort. Teddy bears can be found in abundance all across the wastes, in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Crafting ;Fallout 4 The teddy bear can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: ;Fallout 76 The teddy bear can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Variants ''Fallout 4'' * Souvenir teddy bear ''Fallout 76'' * Bubblegum bear * Bumblebear * Comrade Chubs * Imported Chinese panda * Lil' Ginger Snuggles * Pristine teddy bear * Quantum bear * Radbear * Stuffed grizzly * Stuffed polar bear * Teddy Fear Locations ''Fallout 4'' * A fixed unique clean variant can be found in Vault 81 in a box before one of the beds in the northeast bedroom. * Eight can be found in Fraternal Post 115. * Seven, including one small teddy bear, can be found on the bus in the west side of Mass Pike Tunnel. * Six can be found at Trinity Church/Trinity Plaza, four are down stairs in the children area and the other two at the top on the right side of the building, behind an Expert locked door. * Three can be found in the East Boston Preparatory School. Two having fun in a locker and one on a desk behind a chained door which can be accessed from the second floor by falling to the first floor through a hole in the room above it, then continuing through the hole in the wall of the room to find the bear. * Two can be found in a cardboard box that is similar to the one at Fort Strong with a bottle of rum found west of Suffolk County charter school and Murkwater construction site in an unmarked, destroyed house guarded by yao guai. * Two bears are having 'fun' in the Beantown Brewery, surrounded by empty beer bottles. * Two teddy bears are playing checkers in The Shamrock Taphouse. * Two bears are kissing inside a refrigerator in the Med-Tek Research facility. They are lying on the 2nd shelf, surrounded by various empty alcohol bottles. * One can be found behind a staircase, cooking a fish with wine, in Saugus Ironworks. * One can be found in Back Street Apparel. It is sitting on a toilet while wearing eyeglasses and reading a newspaper. * One can be found in the Super Duper Mart in Lexington. It is sitting under a waste basket with a chair on top of it while wearing a pair of handcuffs. * One is found in USAF Satellite Station Olivia next to an ammo box sporting an Army helmet and a cigar (mimicking General George Patton). * One can be found sitting in a cardboard box boat with a bottle of rum in the sea behind Fort Strong. The box has what appears to be a rudder attached to it. It is in the water at the base of the bluff below the cannonade at the southern tip of the peninsula. * One can be found wearing a captain's hat and riding a Giddyup Buttercup at Warwick Homestead hiding behind the building. It's next to the life preserver. * One can be found sitting in a chair opposite the hospital director's desk in the Medford Memorial Hospital. It's sitting behind an empty glass, as if he was a visitor. * One can be found inside an open yellow crate, playing checkers against a skeleton at Irish Pride Industries shipyard. * A large one wearing a hat can be found "driving" a broken bus across the bridge southeast of WRVR broadcast station. It shrinks in inventory, although, being outside it may be carried. * One can be found in the Boston mayoral shelter sitting in a tiny wheelchair holding a baby rattle. * In Fort Hagen satellite array, a larger teddy bear is seen reading a book to a smaller bear inside a crate made up to look like a child's bedroom, complete with a picture of a dog on the wall. * Six can be found in the dressing room in King Cola's Court in Nuka-World. One bear is brushing another bear's fur, one is sleeping, another is reading and the last two bears are playing checkers. ''Fallout 76'' * Several assorted teddy bear variants can be found tacked to the Dross Toss booth at Camden Park. * Eleven assorted teddy bears can be found on the upper area in a small destroyed unmarked building northeast of Knife Edge. * Two teddy bears can be found in the kitchen of Clancy Manor. * One teddy bear can be found at the Whitespring Resort in the same kitchen area as Antoine, in an oven behind the vendor bot. * One teddy bear in the gift shop at Dolly Sods wilderness. Notes Dogmeat will occasionally play with a teddy bear while idling or if one is given to him. Gallery Vault_81_Clean_teddy_bear.jpg|Unique clean teddy bear in Vault 81 Back Street Apparel TB.jpg|Teddy bear at Back Street Apparel FO4 Teddy Beantown Brewery.png|Teddy bears having 'fun' at the Beantown Brewery FO4 Teddy bear Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png|Four Leaf fishpacking plant Irish pride Tedy bear.jpg|Teddy bear playing checkers with a skeleton at the Irish Pride Industries shipyard Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bears.jpg|A teddy bear sits in the driver's seat while another performs surgery in the back in the Mass Pike Tunnels Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bear welcome.jpg|A group of teddy bears welcoming the Sole Survivor to the Mass Pike Tunnels Mass_Pike_Tunnel_-_Teddy_Bears_Surgery.png|An overview of the teddy bear surgery in the Mass Pike Tunnels MedTek Research TB.jpg|Teddy bears in Med-Tek Research FO4 Teddy Bear in Saugus.jpg|Teddy bear in Saugus Ironworks FO4 Shamrock teddies.jpg|Teddy bears playing checkers in the Shamrock Taphouse Teddy doing 210 years hard time.jpg|Found in the Super Duper Mart, this teddy is cuffed and held prisoner in a trash can FO4_TeddyBear_Warwick.jpg|Teddy bear at Warwick homestead Fort_Hagen_array_teddy.png|Teddy bear in Fort Hagen satellite array FO4 Teddy Bear in Fort Hagen Satellite Array.jpg|Teddy bears in Fort Hagen hangar Fo4 Teddy bear knife ritual.png|Teddy bear with three stabbed toy souvenirs at the Kiddie Kingdom Teddy bear Nuka-World power plant.jpg|Teddy bear and skeleton hidden in a pipe on top of the Nuka-World power plant Mappalachia junk teddy bears.jpg|Teddy bear locations in Fallout 76 Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items de:Teddybär (Fallout 4) fr:Ours en peluche (Fallout 4/76) ru:Плюшевый мишка (Fallout 4) uk:Плюшевий ведмедик (Fallout 4)